Don't Tell Me
by Cal Kaktus
Summary: Sakura mempunyai hobi unik dan hanya Sasuke, yang bekerja di sebuah kafe mengetahuinya. Saat mereka bertemu, justru Sakura yang jadi salah tingkah.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Cal Kaktus**

**(Republish)**

**.**

**Warning : Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, apabila ada kemiripan cerita, itu hanya ketidaksengajaan belaka. Silakan dibaca, jika suka, silakan di review. Jika tidak suka tinggalkan jejak saja. Mungkin ada typo, OOC, dan lain-lain.**

**Happy Reading guys!**

**.**

**Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

~o0o~

**Don't Tell Me**

Sasuke meletakkan kedua lengannya yang tertekuk di meja mini bar. Gadis yang sudah seminggu ini lewat di depan coffee shop-tempat kerjanya- sungguh menarik perhatian. Pasalnya, si rambut pink soft itu selalu berhenti di depan kaca etalase dan bercermin di situ. Hobi yang unik bukan.

Kaca etalase pun tidak sebening toko yang lain, di dalam penuh pelanggan yang ingin santai dan minum kopi tanpa dilihat orang di luar sana. Gadis yang dilihat Sasuke sedikit berbeda, layaknya cermin, dia mematut dirinya selama beberapa detik sebelum melangkah pergi ke suatu tempat. Anehnya lagi, tidakkah dia berpikir untuk sekedar mampir membeli kopi di kafe ini?

Atau mungkin dia tidak menyukai kopi, ah, walaupun namanya coffee shop bukan berarti minuman seperti teh, jus, dan air putih tidak dihidangkan. Hanya varian kopinya saja yang diprioritaskan.

'Hari ini casual ya...' Batin Sasuke sambil melihat intens gadis anehnya. Nampak tersenyum sambil merapikan rambut, seorang pejalan kaki tak sengaja menabrak gadis itu. Sasuke sedikit mengadu alisnya, namun kembali rileks saat gadisnya tersenyum kepada penabrak yang langsung buru-buru berjalan lagi.

Sasuke kembali membuat kopi untuk pelanggannya. Mutiara onyxnya melirik sesekali ke arah etalase. Gadis itu menggelembungkan pipi, menepuk, tersenyum, lalu menggerakkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum lagi. Bibirnya seperti mengucapkan sebuah kata singkat dan akhirnya menghilang. Pergi entah kemana.

Sasuke cukup terhibur dengan tingkah lucu gadis pink yang sudah mengisi hari-harinya di dalam kafe.

~o0o~

Kling

"Selamat datang!" Seru salah satu teman Sasuke sambil mempersilahkan pelanggan baru untuk duduk.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak dan matanya cukup membulat saat mutiara itu menangkap sesosok berambut pink. Teman Sasuke menarik kursi di salah satu meja dekat dengan etalase yang dihias kaktus mini. Gadis itu tersenyum dan memesan sesuatu pada pria yang memiliki garis-garis halus di pipinya.

"Sasuke, ini pesanan baru."

"Hmm." Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Tak lama kopi buatannya jadi.

"Naruto." Yang dipanggil pun berjalan sambil memamerkan garis-garis pipinya lagi. Naruto menaruh cangkir tadi di sebuah nampan yang selalu dibawanya dan berjalan menjauhi Sasuke.

"Silakan." kata Naruto saat meletakkan secangkir kopi dengan cream dan taburan choco granule di atasnya kepada si rambut pink.

"Terima kasih." Sahutnya lembut. Tanpa sadar Sasuke merasakan sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik saat gadis itu berucap. Sekian lama melihatnya kini dia bisa mendengar suaranya walau agak samar.

Sasuke tak pernah absen memandang gadis yang sedang membuka sebuah buku yang diambil dari dalam tasnya. Bibir gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil, mungkin dia membaca novel, karena tidak mungkin dia membaca buku ilmiah sambil tersenyum dan merona seperti itu.

Beberapa menit membaca, gadis itu meluruskan punggung dan menyeruput kopinya. Noda cream yang tercetak di sepanjang garis bibir atasnya langsung dihapus menggunakan tissue. Gadis itu menopang dagu sambil melihat jajaran kaktus mini di hadapannya. Rapi dan cantik.

Lalu mulai melihat orang-orang yang berjalan di luar kafe. Sasuke menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu. Bahkan bulatan emerald si pink itu membesar pun, Sasuke menyukainya. Gadis itu seperti mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya terpaku dan merona.

Dengan cepat gadis itu menoleh ke arah sebaliknya, dan disitu terlihatlah Sasuke dengan rambut raven dan onyxnya yang menatap lekat gadis merah muda yang semakin merona. Gadis itu meringis malu. Gelagatnya kikuk dan langsung meminum habis kopinya yang baru setengah.

Rasanya ingin lari, tapi gugup yang menggerogoti tulangnya membuatnya tak mampu menopang badannya. Hanya kedua telapak tangannyalah yang digunakan untuk menutupi wajah.

"Shika, ganti aku sebentar." ujar Sasuke sambil keluar dari mini barnya. Melangkah ke suatu titik. Yang dipanggil pun hanya melirik Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik kursi kosong di depan gadis pink yang menutupi wajahnya. Malu. Beberapa kalimat samar terdengar oleh Sasuke yang dijawab dengan kikikan geli di dalam hatinya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Katanya datar namun terdengar lembut. Gadis itu berhenti bergumam dan mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Saat dilihat ada pria raven yang duduk manis, gadis itu semakin memanas. Wajahnya sudah seperti tomat matang, bahkan terlalu matang.

"Kafe akan tutup sebentar lagi, kau tunggu disini, kita pulang bersama." Jelas Sasuke. Pria itu hendak berdiri dan meninggalkan gadis yang menautkan alisnya keheranan.

Gadis itu menimang-nimang ucapan Sasuke yang sangat tiba-tiba. Dia tidak tahu kalau Sasuke akan berkata seperti itu, bukan seperti yang dibayangkan, mengenai hobinya bercermin di etalase.

"Ano~" Gadis itu menelan ludah dan menghembuskan nafas pelan, "Sakura, namaku Haruno Sakura." desisnya pelan. Rona merahnya sudah sedikit menghilang diganti detakan jantung yang berpacu. Sebelum Sasuke berbalik, tanpa sengaja terlihat senyum singkat pria datar itu. Membuat Sakura merasakan seekor kupu-kupu terbang di dalam tubuhnya.

**The End**


End file.
